1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biometric authentication device that performs biometric authentication by comparing biometric data of a user with the reference biometric data of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biometric data is said to be less prone to vary with time. However, biometric data may vary with age. Biometric data is considered to vary with time in an early age when the body grows rapidly, for example, elementary school days. When biometric data of a user varies with time, the matching ratio of the biometric data and the reference biometric data decreases. Thus, a problem arises in that the user may not be accepted by biometric authentication even when the user is a genuine user.
Hitherto, various types of technique have been proposed to support a change in biometric data over time. Exemplary techniques for updating and registering reference biometric data are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 60-072067 and 2004-157602.
However, when reference biometric data is repeatedly updated and registered, the reference biometric data may significantly differ from that was initially registered. Thus, a risk that a stranger pretends to be a person corresponding to the reference biometric data and is improperly authenticated as the person may arise.